


Tests

by jacquelee



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is welcomed as a new member of the Birds of Prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tests

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [Game of Cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com).

“So, did I pass the test?” 

Barbara looked up from her computer and saw Dawn standing there, with a little smile on her face, looking apprehensive. 

“What test?” 

She was genuinely confused for a moment, not knowing if Dawn meant something in school or something else. 

“The case, my help. Am I part of the group now or…” 

Dawn’s face fell a little, the rest of the sentence hanging in the air. Barbara couldn’t help but laugh a little but she cut it out as soon as she saw in Dawn’s eyes how important this was for her. 

“This wasn’t a test. I really needed your help. But to answer the question, yes, you are, if you actually want to…” 

The rest of her words were cut of by Dawn squeaking and flying into her arms. Caught a little off guard, Barbara was irritated at first but then returned the embrace. 

“I love you!” 

Dawn let go again and twirled around a little. 

“I can’t wait to start working with you, there’s so much to do here, so many books and all the computers.” 

She danced around the room a little more and Barbara was tempted to reign in her enthusiasm but decided not to. Instead she just turned back to her computer, surprised by her eyes having gotten a little moist. At first she had been a little wary about this newest addition to their family but she had taken to Dawn very quickly. 

Looking at the girl dancing around and being happy, she knew it had been the right decision. 

“I love you too.” 

She muttered the words under her breath, not loud enough for Dawn to hear, more for herself than for the girl. 

“So, did she pass the test?” 

Barbara looked up again, being taken out of her sentimental state by Helena and Dinah barging into the clocktower. 

“It wasn’t a test.” 

She tried to sound frustrated but couldn’t quite keep the amusement out of her voice. And it didn’t really help that Dawn hopped towards Dinah singing “I passed, I passed”. 

Looking at the two girls embracing and breaking out into a spontaneous victory dance together, and Helena trying to act like a respectable adult and not being affected by the girls’ antics but failing spectacularly, Barbara couldn’t help but smile. 

This was her family.


End file.
